Je purifierai ce monde dans les flammes
by deads0ul
Summary: Légère référence avec code : breaker Naruto a obtenu le pouvoir des sept flammes de code : empereur , et s'en est servi pour assouvir le monde .mais après que lui reste t'il ?


Bon je vais être honnête,

cette histoire est née d'un ennui total dans une file d'attente et une fausse manip qui a ouvert un page Word, après elle s'est écrite tout seul ,

comme marqué sur mon profil en ce moment je dois évité ce qui n'est pas urgent

je le met en one-shoot, mais si des idées viennent ca peut devenir une fanfic

Mais même si c'est le cas faudra normalement attendre un peu pour la prochain chap.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

« La vengeance, et la haine ne peuvent que conduire à la perte de tous bonheurs et a un vide infinis, celui de l'âme »

.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'ais jamais comprit cette phrase, qu'avait dit une des nombreuses personnes qui ont eu le malheur de croisé ma route

Non !

Maintenant… je me rends compte que si je ne la comprenais pas c'était simplement parce que je ne le voulais pas, je me refusais à l'écouter

Même si au fond de moi je savais qu'elle était le parfais résumer de ma vie et de mon destin

Oui je le savais ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais bien daigné regarder la réalité en face, ma vie aurait put être complètement différente de ce qu'elle est actuellement

J'aurais peut être pus fonder une famille avoir des amis voir même un endroit ou rentrer…

Je rêve peut être éveillé mais après tous qui sait ce que serait devenu ma vie et celle de ceux qui m'entourent

Mais a cette époque j'étais trop perdu dans la haine et la vengeance pour l'admettre, conscient cependant qu'accepter cette vérité aurait anéanti tous que qui me permettais d'avancer

Ma haine envers le monde, ma vengeance envers konoha … et ce pouvoir démoniaque que l'on m'a donné, m'ont rendu ivre de puissance et avide de pouvoir et de sang me condamnant à chercher de la satisfaction a travers les massacres et la misère que je semais autour de moi

Clamant tous fort que je voulais conquérir le monde et montrer a tous qu'ils n'auraient jamais dus me traité comme ils l'avaient fait, et s'être moquer de mon ancien rêve …celui d'être hokage

Et maintenant …

.

Je me tiens debout dans la pièce qui fut autrefois le bureau de l'hokage, cette salle que j'ai toujours voulut faire mienne pour gagner la reconnaissance de tous, n'est désormais plus que le vestige d'un temps oublié

Je regarde à travers la vitre ce qui fut autrefois le village de konoha plein de vie de joie,

Ce village qui, m'a vue naitre, m'a maltraité, et m'a montré la voie de la haine

Ce village qui n'est désormais plus qu'un champ de ruine

Les bâtiments brulés, ne servant plus que d'abris précaire a des gens trop pauvres pour aller vivre ailleurs ,ou a des anciens ninjas mutilés venus mourir dans ce qui fut autrefois leur « maison »

Les rares enfants jouant aux milieux de cadavres calciné ou mutilé, d'ou se dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle, une odeur de mort

Seul le bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais était resté intacte

Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, surement parce que cela me faisait marrer de laisser la résidence de l'hokage au milieu de ruines

Et y pendre, a son toit, a la vue de tous, les corps de ceux qui avait osés me résister, tel que le ninja copieur kakashi, son corps bougeant désormais au gré du vent avec ses camarades

Oui c'est mon œuvre

Et même si j'ai maintenant l'impression de me réveiller d'un long rêve je ne peux nier ce que j'ai fait

.

Cela fait maintenant presque cinq ans que j'ai brulé de mes main ce village, et consumer par les flammes tout ses habitants, tous comme je l'ais fait peu après pour les autre villages ninja, qui ont dut s'agenouillé devant moi

En y repensant, je ne comprends pas ce sentiment que j'ai eu en voyant c'est ninjas réputer invincibles et doter d'une fierté inébranlable que sont les kage

se prosterner devant moi en me suppliant de sauver non pas leur vie , mais celle de leur habitants

Sur le coup cela m'avais fait rire

J'ai rit de le leur stupidité

Vouloir se sacrifier pour autrui n'est ce pas l'acte le plus idiot qui soit ?

Puis j'ai ordonné de faire exécuter tous ceux qui montraient le moindre signe de rebellions envers moi et de faire enfermer tout les ninjas, quelque soit leur âge et leur sexe.

Et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, ils furent consumer par le feu

Mais maintenant je me rends compte que ce sentiment n'était ni de la pitié ni du dégout, mais du respect et de l'envie envers ceux qu'ils protégeaient, moi a qui on n'avait jamais accordé la moindre protection

Ce moment la marqua la officiel la fin de l'aire ninja, les seul ninjas encore vivant étant soit des femmes que mes soldat et moi-même utilisons pour diverse activités soit des handicapé a vie ou ceux encore qui après que leur chakra est été sceller ont du se reconvertir comme fermier ou minier

Oui ceci mon œuvre

.

Après la contemplation de ce village « tombeau » mon regard fut attirer par une épaisse fumer noir émergeant par-delà les montagnes

Une fumer épaisse et noir, celle que l'on obtient après la combustion de cadavres

on lui a même donner un nom le « feu eternel des ténèbres » , car ou qu'on soit et quelque soit le moment on le voie, preuve que les ténèbres de c'est terre continues de bruler

Après la fin de l'ère shinobi, les terres devinrent stérile du fait des nombreuses batailles, ce qui provoqua une famine constante, qui même après des années n'a toujours pas disparut

Oh bien sur les gens qui décidèrent de me rejoindre, on toujours de la, nourriture dans leur assiette, et mangent même pour trois

Mais pour tous les autres … manger est devenu la chose la plus difficile à faire

Oui ceci est mon œuvre

Et je sais que rien ne pourra l'effacer

.

Je ferme les yeux posant mon front sur la vitre glacé, un sourire ce dessinant sur mon visage

« Il est l'heure dis-je d'une voie basse », sentant sept ombres apparaitre dans mon dos

C'est sept ombre devinrent des squelettes qui prirent diverse forme, et au dessus d'eux, en lettre de flamme était écrit leur noms

Lucifer, Mammon, Satan …

C'était les sept démons des sept pécher capitaux avec qui il y a deçà des années, j'ai fait un pacte

« Uzumaki Naruto … nous sommes venus cherchez notre dut »dirent t'ils d'une voie d'outre-tombe qui aurait fait peur a n'importe quel humain

Moi je ne ressenti ni la peur, ni quoique se soit

Seuls les mots de celui qui fut l'origine du pacte que j'ai fait avec eux, apparurent dans mon esprit

« Ce pouvoir est la voie royal qui te mènera en enfer »

Puis mes pieds prirent feu, un feu bleu et vivant comme il n'en n'existe nul-par sur terre

Le même qui m'avait permis de consumer mes ennemis, celui du purgatoire …celui de Satan

Il se propagea à une vitesse folle, et en peu de temps mon corps en fut recouvert

La douleur de ma chaire brulant, était insoutenable, une véritable torture

Mais je restais debout

Par fierté ? J'en doute je l'avais abandonné il y a longtemps quand je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres de la haine

Non, c'était l'ironie de la situation

J'étais en train de subir ce que j'avais fait subir à des centaines de personne,

Cela me fit sourire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps une larme coula sur son visage avant d'être vaporiser par la chaleur

Je dis d'une voie basse « celui qui a vécut par les flammes périt pas les flammes, quel amère ironie »

Sentant mon corps sur le point de céder je me mis à rire, un rire froid et lugubre, semblant sortir du fin fond de l'enfer

Le rire d'un homme qui a tous perdu

.

.

.

La légende raconte que ce rire fut entendu par le monde entier, et que même maintenant quand on s'approche d'un feu …on l'entend

Ce rire d'un homme qui a tous perdu

Ce rire d'un homme qui a plongé dans les ténèbres

Ce rire d'un homme qui fut victime de la haine de ce monde

.

Naruto, Uzumaki un homme que la haine de ce monde a transformé en monstre, a fait beaucoup de victime, c'est vrai

Mais il a sut protéger ce qui devait l'être en créant une organisation qui protégera désormais les générations future

Il a détruit un système corrompu par la haine et à unifié le monde

Qu'il l'ais voulut ou non, il a permit au monde d'avancer

Et tous comme la lune ne s'efface que pour mieux réapparaitre, le système shinobi, c'est effondré et a ouvert la porte à un avenir meilleur

Certes le monde a beaucoup souffert a cause de celui qui la détruit, mais grâce a cela les erreurs du passer on été oublié et le monde peut enfin évoluer dans un nouveaux sens

Les générations futures instruites par leurs ancêtres qui ont connu un monstre de haine veilleront désormais pour que plus jamais un être semblable ne vienne au monde

.

L'histoire ne retiendra que le nom d'un homme qui poussé par la haine a tout détruit, pour tous reconstruire, un idéaliste qui créa une organisation pour empêcher les gens de devenir comme lui

Que ceux qui l'on connu prient pour lui si ils le peuvent

Pour que sont âme puisse un jour trouver le repos

Naruto Uzumaki le maitre des sept flammes et des neuf démons

Repose en paix

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Soyez honnête

Est ce que vous assez des idées pour la suite (ex : retourne dans le passer, histoire des générations après lui, comment sa conquête c'est passer) ?

N'hésitez pas car moi je sèche (du moins pour l'instant)


End file.
